At My Most Beautiful
by id8a
Summary: [Blaine/Sebastian] You. Me. Forever. What do you say? ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**disclaimer:**It's Ryan Murphy's world, I just play in it.

**authors note**:

I've _finally _managed to write something. (Pigs are flying somewhere, I'm sure :D)

(Written for Seblaine Sunday Challenge on Tumblr; _prompt_: **piano**)

Song - _At My Most Beautiful_ - featuring in the story belongs to R.E.M.

English is still not my native language so I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes.

* * *

**At My Most Beautiful**

* * *

Yellow post-it-note contrasting merrily against the black lid of the piano draws Blaine's attention and pulls him to step fully into the room. His lips curl and stretch and he's all smiles and delight as he sits at the bench and unsticks the small paper.

**_Pssst... I love you._ **

A giggle flies from his throat and he shakes his head, smile painting his entire face.

He places the note at the top of the piano before lifting the lid.

A light and full chuckle echoes in the room as he's faced with tiny letters attached to the white keys. He traces them with his fingers, left to right, and reads:

**_I still fall for you everyday._**

"_Bas!" _he calls to his boyfriend, voice spilling into an open laughter and bliss. He forgets for a moment that the other man can't hear him while his mind catalogs every note he's found today; written on his forearm, glued to the shampoo bottle, against the mirror, inside their sock drawer, attached to the milk carton.

His insides are dancing and he's drawn into the memories and into the landscape of their life. It's impossible to hide the smile on his face so he doesn't he even try.

Outside, the last rays of sun are waving goodnight, car speeds past their house and a neighbor's cat walks past the window.

Looking down, the letters are still smiling back at him and he lets himself feel and breathe the moment.

It really was a spectacular day, he muses. Spectacular eight years really. No matter how hectic and chaotic life gets they make it work - together - and he doesn't think he could be more grateful.

Or happier.

He shakes his head again and chuckles, elated and in awe. He hears Sebastian talking on the phone, still. Hears him laugh and knows it's his niece he's talking to. He checks his watch and is pleased to discover they have time before they need to leave for the restaurant.

He shifts in his seat a little, settling himself more comfortably, before his fingers begin to move, as if on their own and nimbly, against the piano keys. Melody of _Barney's song _fills the room; the very first song he learned to play. He hums the lyrics softly under his breath. _I love you, you love me We're a happy family._

And then he feels it. Feels _him. _Feels his eyes touching him. Caressing him. He bites his lower lip and his eyes close. His fingers halt and he smiles, turns his head to catch a sight of his boyfriend leaning against the door frame, devastatingly handsome, expensive suit coating his tall, lean body as a second skin. Sebastian flashes him an amused smirk but his eyes are soft and Blaine smiles brightly.

"What?" he asks as well, turning his attention back to the piano while stealing sideways glances.

Sebastian shakes his head, making no attempt to step inside the room.

Blaine's fingers move into Chopin.

"Just admiring the view," Sebastian offers with undeniable reverence. "And the sound," he adds, voice still full of adoration.

Blaine can't help but shake his head, can't help but blush. He beams a quick smile at him.

"Don't you ever get tired of me?" he teases.

There were weeks and months, years ago, where he waited for that look of admiration, for the look of awe to fade from Sebastian's green orbs but it never did. Somehow, oddly and fantastically, it's still there. All that and love. Pure. Undiluted.

"Never," Sebastian is quick to reply with a grin and a wink, finally making his way towards the piano bench. He sits beside Blaine, hand on his back, and presses a kiss to his cheek, slides his mouth along his jaw until his lips catch at the end of his lobe. "I'll never get tired of you," he whispers against his ear, serious, and Blaine shivers. It's the absolute certainty in Sebastian's voice that never fails to take his breath away. His fingers stop again and he leans into the familiar warmth, reaching for his hand.

"I like the sound of that," he confesses as palm presses into palm.

Sebastian shifts even closer; thigh against thigh. His thumb draws lines into his skin. The other hand is firm around his waist.

Their fingers twine together.

He feels Sebastian inhale deeply. And then exhale. A little shaky. Hears him swallow.

"Do you mean that?" the taller man asks, serious still. A thick quality to his voice.

Blaine turns to looks at him. "Of course."

He takes him in and sees nervousness fluttering across his face. It's soft but it's there before Sebastian manages to swallow it away. His own heart suddenly picks up speed. Jitters? Anticipation? He blinks, is about to ask, but gets distracted by the glint in Sebastian's eyes and how they rake over him.

"Looking good, killer," Sebastian smirks and drags his fingers against his bowtie, the soft material of his suit, grazing at his neck. The smirk softens, melting into a gentle smile.

Their fingers uncurl but only to touch the skin; to sweep Sebastian's neck, to brush Blaine's cheek.

Two emeralds trace over shorter man's face, openly, reaching the farthest corners of his soul. He forgets to breathe.

And then Sebastian's mouth is over his, against his. Kissing, kissing, kissing. Deep and honest.

"You look pretty good yourself," he manages to say, breathless and flushed.

"It can't be helped," Sebastian smirks, breathless as well.

He laughs. Keeps him close. Drinking him in. Drinking _them_ in.

"I thought we said we won't go overboard this year," Blaine says with amusement, bumping him with his shoulder and nodding towards the keys, tracing them once again; gently, lovingly, letting the confession imprint itself into his fingerprints.

Sebastian tucks him at his side again, nuzzling into his curls.

"I don't remember having that conversation," he replies readily. He pulls away slightly, to look at him. "What I _do _remember," he starts pointedly, lips curled into a smirk, "Is us starting that conversation before you decided to ravage me."

Blaine laughs and tries to elbow him but Sebastian only pulls him closer, leaning down and molding their lips together again.

The feeling that floods his chest is overwhelming and no less intense than the first time: this is how it must be.

He feels Sebastian's hot breath running against his mouth as they pull away, foreheads pressed together. Feels his fingers digging into his hip, trembling almost.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly and pulls away a little, catching his gaze.

"Yeah." Sebastian swallows. Clears his throat and the sound rolls into a chuckle. "Why?" He turns his attention to the piano, his own long fingers dancing across the white and black.

Bach's _Minuet in G _carries across the air.

"You seem nervous," Blaine explains and it pulls a trembling laugh from Sebastian's throat, the sound blending with the notes_._

"_God _I love you!," Sebastian almost exclaims after a moment, voice of awe, voice wrapped in delight. He turns and kisses him again, hands framing his face. "I love you so fucking much."

Blaine laughs into a kiss.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine declares for hundredth, millionth time. Still feeling like the first. When planets aligned. When constellations fell into place.

They hold each other, breathe and take each other in.

"We should go," Blaine says finally.

Sebastian only hums, pulling him closer, not letting go.

"It was your idea," Blaine insists through a chuckles and tilts his head again. "They won't hold our reservation if we-"

But Sebastian kisses him again and he is flying. Time losing its grip on them.

"Happy anniversary," Sebastian whispers against his lips and he spots traces of nervousness peaking out again. His own blood rushing faster in his veins, something pulling around his bones. Sebastian takes out a photograph from the inside of his suit jacket.

Blaine chuckles, still breathless. "You alread-" but the rest dies on his lips when he sees the picture.

He is pulled into a memory. Immediately. And drifts inside it.

Years ago. Another room. Another piano.

Smell of polished wood, expensive leather and coffee.

He and Sebastian. Foreheads pressed together. Tall arched windows behind them. Golden sun seeping through.

He blushes.

"Wha- Where did you get it?" he asks disbelievingly and surprised, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Jeff found the video in one of his old cameras." Blaine laughs and shakes his head before Sebastian even finishes the sentence. "Yeah, I know. He sent it to me few months ago."

_Für Elise _floats around them. _  
_

Blaine looks at Sebastian.

He spent hours, days, weeks, sitting beside him in the Warblers' common room, just watching him, listening him play. Long, long time ago when he was quiet and unrecognizable, with dark shadows under his eyes. The only comfort he allowed himself to accept. He remembers sandalwood and grass filling his senses, Sebastian's voice pouring into his bloodstream, _Sebastian _infusing the life back into him. His presence. _Him_.

He remembers them talking, he remembers soaking in his voice and his laughter.

He remembers the feeling of being _heard._

He let him walk into his heart and Sebastian never walked out.

_Für Elise_ veers into _Clair de Lune._

He found himself the same way he lost himself. Slowly then all of a sudden.

He fell in love with Sebastian like that as well. Bit by bit and then abruptly.

Sebastian was there, strong and patient, waiting for him to emerge. Waiting for the _real_ him.

"You should play more," he tells him.

His boyfriend smiles. "_You're_ the virtuoso in this relationship." Then he turns, the familiar, sly glimmer dancing in his eyes. "My fingers have other talents." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Blaine laughs. Leans closer. Skimming his nose against Sebastian's neck, the shell of his ear. Drags his fingers slowly, purposely across the inside of his thigh, inching up and up and up. "Are you saying I'm lacking that particular talent?" He whispers lowly.

Sebastian's fingers falter against the keys and Blaine smirks.

"Never said that." Sebastian admits.

"Good," is all Blaine says before pressing a kiss against his jaw and pulling his hand away.

"Tease," Sebastian laughs softly.

Blaine smirks again before focusing his attention on the photograph once again.

Sebastian moves into _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _and Blaine giggles.

He feels his boyfriend glancing at him.

"Is this the first-?"

"No," Sebastian answers before his question is completely formed. He stops playing and leans into him, pulling him closer and nuzzling into his hair. "This was our second kiss," Sebastian says. "You were wearing a red sweater when we-" but then stops when Blaine turns his head to look at him, smile impossibly wide, hazel shining with delight and amusement.

Sebastian's cheeks color and he's not quite meeting his eyes.

Blaine giggles softly. "You remember what I was wearing the first time we kissed?" He is surprised and then he isn't.

A soft smile pulls at Sebastian's lips. "I remember everything," he whispers against his ear, serious.

Blaine shifts, holds his face in the palms of his hands and looks at him. Serious as well. "So do I." And kisses him.

And all is endless in the world.

Sebastian's lips stretch into a smile. "It's easy for you, I was always in a blazer."

He chuckles and tickles him, giggling at the way Sebastian's body jerk and squirms. "That's not what I meant. I-"

"I know," Sebastian assures him. With words. With a look. With a kiss.

Blaine thinks about their first one. He remembers looking at him and just knowing. That one defining moment that changed everything. It was all very clear. He was alive and in love. So he kissed him with no reservations.

Sebastian's lips were chapped and warm, felt almost too right against his own. He remembers how he stopped breathing.

He remembers falling _and _flying.

He thinks about their second kiss. He remembers how nervous Sebastian was, moving inch by inch until their trembling lips molded together. Moving seamlessly. Promising _everything._

"Play something," Sebastian's voice cuts through his reminiscence.

"Bas, we really need to go." Blaine protests, but only barely. He feels Sebastian's smile against his cheek.

"Just one song. For me?" he pleads softly before adding, voice lower and huskier. "I'll make it worth your while."

Blaine laughs and then whimpers, melting under the attention.

"What do you want to hear?" he asks and can't help but chuckle at the joyful and triumphant look in Sebastian's eyes.

"I don't care," he says. "Play whatever you want."

Blaine takes a moment to consider, glances at the photograph in his lap and knows then. He puts it at the top of the piano but misses the way Sebastian's eyes follow his movement, misses the way another wave of nervousness ripples through his body.

"You need to sing though," he informs him and kisses him softly on the lips.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow but accepts the terms. "Fine."

Blaine takes a moment, his fingers hovering over the keys. He glances one more time at Sebastian. "I love you."

The piano comes to life once again.

"B-" Sebastian calls.

He smiles. "We have a deal," he sing-songs.

He feels Sebastian roll his eyes but he feels him smile as well. And then his voice wraps around him.

_I've found a way to make you_  
_I've found a way_  
_A way to make you smile_

Blaine swims in it, inside the memory.

This song was the first thing he _felt_. It was the color of his voice, soaked in love and spilling through. It was the warmth that brought the strange, sudden invasion of emotions coursing through his veins.

_I read bad poetry_  
_Into your machine_  
_I save your messages_  
_Just to hear your voice._

He smiled. He was smiling.

And then he was crying. Not because of the guilt, not for someone else, he cried then for himself. Because he was lonely and lost. Because he wanted to stop. Because he wanted happiness.

_You always listen carefully_  
_To awkward rhymes._  
_You always say your name._  
_Like I wouldn't know it's you,_  
_At your most beautiful._

Something bloomed inside of him. Quick and intense. The realization that maybe he deserved it. A second chance. And everything he ever wanted.

That was the end. And the beginning.

He feels Sebastian leaning closer, singing softly in his ear.

_At my most beautiful_  
_I count your eyelashes secretly_  
_With every one, whisper I love you_  
_I let you sleep._

Blaine shivers. Feels that ever-present tug between their hearts.

_I know you're closed eye watching me,_  
_Listening._  
_I thought I saw a smile._

He feels kisses against his jaw. He stops playing, shifts and kisses him with everything he has.

He tastes the future on his lips. _Their _future. Like the first time.

Sebastian tugs him closer, arm around his waist and he sinks against him.

"You saved me," he tells him.

He feels Sebastian chuckle softly.

"I did no such thing," he corrects lovingly and presses a kiss at top of his head. Blaine smiles. They had this conversation before, he's sure. "You saved yourself. I was just... there."

"Loving me," Blaine states and glances at him, catching his gaze.

"Yes," he admits gently. "Loving you," and leans down to kiss him and Blaine tastes a_nd I always will._

Sebastian lingers then, against his lips and Blaine feels it again, the nervousness spilling from him.

"What's go-"

Another kiss to his lips.

He feels him laugh. Feels him sigh.

"Fuck, I was going to wait but - I can't," Sebastian shakes his head, little breathless. "Here," he says as he hands him that same photograph again. Blaine's eyebrows knot in confusion. "Turn it around."

Blaine looks at him, sees love and anticipation darting across his face.

He flips the photograph.

_**You. Me.**** Forever.**_

Something wells up inside him, threatening to spill over. His ears are ringing and his fingers suddenly feel numb as he stares at those three words.

"What do you say, killer?" he hears Sebastian ask and his head shoots up, gaze switching frantically from his face to the ring box he's holding.

_Yes yes yes yes _is all he can think of but his throat catches and the sound won't come out. His ribs are in danger of cracking from the warm pressure that keeps filling him and filling him, blood turning into nothing but pure liquid love and happiness.

He sees Sebastian's mouth moving but he can't quite hear him over all the _yes yes yes yes yes _inside his head. Every atom and molecule, every cell and fiber, dancing and singing at the same melody and rhythm of _yes yes yes yes _until it all _finally _erupts from him and he finds his voice.

"Yes yes yes yes!" he exclaims, "God yes!" and surges forward and kisses him with million yeses, keeps pressing yeses against his lips until they're both laughing.

"So that's a yes then?" Sebastian teases, their faces mirroring each other's. Pure joy and elation.

Blaine laughs, swats at his chest and presses another kiss to his lips, imprints few more yeses into his skin. Sebastian pulls him closer, keeps pulling him closer until he's in his lap; chest to chest, knees pressing against the bench, piano keys digging into his back with random notes.

They take each other in, finding their breaths, floating inside the moment.

Sebastian slides a silver band on his finger.

"I have the whole speech prepared if you wa-" but Blaine cuts him off, his mouth stretches over his again, tasting the moment on his lips and drifting in it.

The empty ring box falls to the floor along with a photograph.

He shakes his head as well and just keeps kissing him. There's nothing Sebastian could say that he doesn't already know, that he doesn't feel; now and everyday.

"Bedroom?" Sebastian asks when their lungs start to ache, when their lips are bruised and hair mussed, when their suits are crumpled and ties are lying on the floor, and every inch and acre of their bodies is burning.

Blaine nods and hooks his legs around his waist. "I told you we're going to miss our reservation," he teases.

Sebastian kisses him with a, "Shut up, _fiancé,_" as they disappear from the music room, sounds of their passion and bliss leaving the lingering trail behind them.

.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

.

**If you can, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
